Duo babysits!
by neuroticperoxideblonde
Summary: Duo's always been the irresponsible one, but when something happens to the other pilots, it's up to him to look after them. shonen ai, maybe yaoi in later chaps.2X1
1. Duo babysits! Prologue

Okay, been reading a lot of fanfics that have the gundam characters getting turned into babies or little kids. Well, I thought it would be funny if for once Duo had to be the responsible one. Hence, the story.

By the way, this is the yaoi version. There is a non yaoi verson if you would prefer that. Go under my author page to find it. laters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
Ok the authoress is ready to begin! evil smirk  
"Duo!" came the shout of four angry gundam pilots. "What have you done?" Quatre asked the American pilot as he looked around the vacation house the five boys were currently sharing. It was a mess. There were plates that still have some food on them all around the room,magazines, comic books, and everything else Duo had entertained himself with were scattered over the remainder of the room. "Sorry, guys, I got a little bored while you were out," apologized the now sleepy Duo, " Don't worry. I'll clean it up soon," he said then passed out on the couch.  
"Baka! Clean it up now!" Wufei screamed trying to shake him awake.  
"Don't bother. There is nothing that can wake him up now," Heero remarked from the corner of the room.He knew from experience. His lover was definitely one heavy sleeper.  
"But we have to get this cleaned up before tonight. Trina's coming any day now, and she always arrives early in the morning. I can't have her see the place like this!" exclaimed a shocked Quatre.  
"Looks like we'll have to clean it up for him," Trowa said.  
"Augh! I hate cleaning! That's what an onna is for." ( if you don't know who said that you are crazy)  
The four pilots managed to put everything back to the way it was after five hours of cleaning. They were then exhausted and all went to bed leaving Duo asleep on the couch. Little did they know Duo would be getting paid back the next day.

While Duo was sleeping he began to have a dream, but this time it was about neither Heero, his gundam, or a bunch of food. This is his dream.

_Duo looked around the room he was in. "Hey this is my old room in the Maxwell church." he thought to himself then sat on the bed. "How did I get here?"  
"Well, I needed to talk to you, so I brought you here," a voice remarked answering his question. Duo looked up.  
"Sister Helen? Is that really you?"  
"Yes, Duo it is. I have something really important I need to discuss with you."  
"What?" "I've noticed that you've become one of the most irresponsible people on the planet or in the colonies," she started,  
" Because of this I have decided to teach you responsibility. When you wake up in the morning, you will see that I have done something to your friends. Nothing dangerous," she assured him when she saw his worried expression. " But you will have to take care of them. They will remain that way until I think you have learned to be more responsible. Is that a deal?"_

_" I guess so. " ." "Hm. For your friends' sakes I hope you learn quickly."  
_

to be continued.  
( i know so far it's pretty boring, but i assure u it gets better. u just have to get to chapter1 first.)

hey! I love reviews. Don't mind flames either. ( or do I?) Just need to hear what u think. Pleeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzee. Off to find coffee now.


	2. Chibis Everywhere!

disclaimer: I don't own any Gw characters. believe me. 

okay here we go.

Chapter 1:

The next morning Duo awoke to what seemed like an empty house. It was quiet, too quiet. He was never the first person awake before. Wandering into the kitchen, he recieved one of the biggest shocks in his life. There sitting in a mess of flour, pans, and broken eggs were four small toddlers.

"_Hey! When did we get mini members? That's funny. They look just like the guys. Wait a minute!_ "

"Heero, Quatre,Trowa, Wufei, is it you?"

"Baka! Big Baka!" shouted a baby Wufei

_"yeah, it's them. Wait. If Heekun's all chibi then how are we going to..."_ Before he could finish that though he was interrupted by shouting.  
" Wuffie bein' mean. Mean Wuffie!" exclaimed a small Quatre.

Wufei retaliated to this remark by hitting Quatre on the head, which made Quatre cry (loudly). Baby Trowa, who still was very protective of his friend, grabbed ahold of Wufei's ponytail and yanked, making Wufie scream. (also very loudly) In the middle of all this noise, Duo happened to look over to where his lover was sitting quietly eating his precious, secret stash of candies and chocolates.

"Heero, be a good boy and hand over the sweets"  
"Omae o korosu"  
"Give it back"  
"NO!"

Duo then grabbed the bag of sugar-loaded treats and took them away from Heero. Which the two year old didn't seem to like because he pulled his gun out and took careful aim at Duo's head. Usually this would have caused the braided baka to cower in a corner but because of the sudden advantage he had of being bigger and now slightly stronger; he was able to safely take the gun away. He then waited for the two year old to start shouting obscenities like Heero would usually do whenever Duo had screwed up one of the missions or ruined his plans. Instead, the prussian blue eyes became wide and tears started to fall as the baby mourned the loss of his gun. The deathscythe pilot was then driven to his wit's end as he saw that he now two crying toddlers and two fighting toddlers.

"What am I going to do now?" Duo screamed to no one in particular.

Looking at the four boys he wondered just how long it would take for him to prove to Sister Helen that he could be a responsible, mature teenager.

Hey, sorry, i'll try to add on more often, but i accidently deleted the first chappy and this is just what i could remember of it, so when i find my notebook i'll add more. thanx for the review.


	3. Big Trouble!

Here's chap. 3. i'm going as fast as i can.

disclaimer: Istill don't own anything.

Duo looked at the mess which used to be called a kitchen. The noise of all four toddlers was starting to give him a migraine. Suddenly he remembered something Sister Helen had told him about babies. If you pick them up they might stop crying. He would try that, but first he had to stop the fighting between the other two.

Duo had an idea. (WoW!) Anyways, he took Wufei and using one of the ropes from their equipment stash he used it as a leash securing him to the kitchen table. Then he took Trowa and using another rope tied him to the coffee table in the living room. Turning around, he picked up both Quatre and Heero to see if he could get them to stop crying. By now the two youngest pilots were both wailing, and Duo had no idea what else he could do.

"Hey, they're not to young to talk. I can ask them what's wrong," the braided baka thought as he suddenly realized that it would be easier just to ask instead of trying to think of a reason with all the noise going on.

" Okay, we'll start with you. Quatre, why are you crying"  
sniff " want teddy" "Where am I going to get a teddy bear"  
" Want my teddy. Teddy in my room"  
" Really?" Duo carried both boys into what was Quatre's room and placed the blonde boy down telling him that he could find his teddy. He watched amazed and on the brink of laughing as Quatre quickly crawled over to the bed and pulled a teddy bear out from under his pillow. " Have you had a teddy here this entire time we've been on the mission ?"  
" yes, why?" the toddler asked innocently.  
Duo only laughed thinking about how he was going to rub this in his face once Quatre was turned back to his normal self. Well, one problem down, one million to go. Next he looked at Heero, whom he was holding. "Why are you crying"  
"Tummy 'urts" came a very kawaii reply.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't feel good. Tummy 'urts bad"  
"How much candy did you eat?"  
"The whole bag"  
"Oh. That can't be good. Let's go see what we have for that," he replied as he picked up Quatre again and carried them back to the living room. Leaving Quatre to talk with Trowa, he carried the youngest pilot into the kitchen to find some kind of medicine. Soon discovering a very irritated Wufei trying to chew threw the rope. (Duo had already taken away all weapons after the incident with Heero's gun) "Wufei, I'll untie you in a minute. Just let me take care of Heero first." He was answered by Wufei sticking his tongue out at him. "_After this I better not hear him say anything about how immature I am."_ Duo searched through their medicine cabinet trying to find something that was safe for a toddler to take. After reading the label on every single medicine bottle he discovered he would have to pick some up at a store. "Do you think you can wait for a little while before you take some medicine?"  
The only answer Duo received was Heero's throwing up on him.  
"Guess, you can't."  
Reaching over he quickly untied Wufei and took him to the living room where he dropped him off next to Trowa and Quatre before taking Heero to the bathroom where he could get himself and best friend cleaned off. As soon as he had finished, he heard a loud crash in the living room and rushed to where the other three pilots were while still carrying Heero.  
"_What's happened now?"_

to be continued...

hey, do u think i should leave it as just Duo taking care of the four pilots, or do you think I should bring in another character? If so, what other character?

thanx for the reviews. i'm trying to make the chapters longer and trying to update faster, but high school's keeping me busy.


	4. Help! Three hyper and one sick

hey everyone. thanx for the reviews and ideas. 

disclaimer: um.. if i owned gundam wing there would still be new episodes coming out. seriously, it would be like the "tv show that never ended" don't own spaghettios either.

here we go.

Duo rushed to where the crash had come from. "NO!" he screamed upon seeing what had been the source of the commotion.There shattered in probably 100 pieces was Duo's specially made one of a kind collector's model of his gundam Deathscythe.

At the sight of this Duo's violet eyes got all watery as he quietly mourned the loss of his precious toy that he had taken several months to carefully assemble and paint after saving money for a year ( then asking Quatre for the amount he still needed after that) just to be able to afford it. He almost yelled at them then realized that he could not because they were just babies and did not really understand what they were doing. However, the moment they were returned to normal they were going to pay dearly for the loss of Duo's prized possession. (after the original gundam and his braid,of course)

Now he probably needed to feed the 'monsters'. "What the heck do toddlers eat?" he comtemplated to himself. "Definitely not candy." he said as he looked at Heero, who still appeared to be a little sick. Somehow managing to get all four of the kids into the kitchen at one time, he began to search the room for anything that appeared healthy and edible. (Mostly just edible) Eventually, he stumbled onto some cans of spaghettios. "This looks good."

He opened the cans, dumped the contents into four microwavable bowls, and voila...food. He started to just hand the bowls to them then remembered that two year olds could most likely not feed themselves. "Now, what do I do?" he asked staring at the four children then at the bowls of food on the counter. "Maybe, if I can get them to sit in the chairs I can just feed them myself... I am such a brilliant genius!"

Mentally congratulating himself on his idea, he lifted each of his copilots and placed them into the kitchen chairs.Then taking the bowels and a spoon over to the table he began to feed each of the four, one at a time. First giving a bite to one, then the next, and the next, then the last, and then starting over. What he did not perceive was just how messy spaghettios could actually be. After he had finally gotten them all fed, he was left with four toddlers covered in a mess of red tomato sauce and little round noodles. It was everywhere. In their hair, smeared on their faces, covering their clothes, and now adding to the mess on the kitchen floor.

"Well, I guess it's bath time." Duo said observing the newest mess. "I can't believe I have to do this." Gathering the four babies up, he carried them to the bathroom, undressed them with much fighting, and through them into the bath. This proved disasterous as Wufei and Trowa kept struggling to jump out and Quatre kept trying to pour more bubble bath into the water. While Duo was busily attempting to handle these three, he did not notice how quiet Heero had become. Finally, after what seemed like several hours Duo had succeeded in cleaning them up and in the process getting himself soaking wet. "Let's see what comes next? Oh, now I know." Wrapping them in towels, he carried them to one of Quatre's old bedrooms. ( they had been staying in one of Quatre's houses, and he still had some of his childhood stuff there)

Once he was there he managed to find some of Quatre's old baby clothes that would fit each of the four boys. By that time they had started to wear out. All four were yawning and struggling just to keep their eyes open. "Now, where's the best place i can place you, so I don't have to worry about you disappearing on me or something?"

Finally deciding just to place them all on the big bed in the guest room closest to the kitchen, he left the toddlers to nap as he started to clean the kitchen. And he cleaned, and cleaned, and located some of the candy Heero had not managed to eat, and cleaned, and cleaned, and got hungry and ate the candy,and cleaned some more. He then had managed to sufficently clean exactly one half of the huge kitchen. However, he was too tired to continue cleaning at the time and went to go take a little nap himself. When...

He heard a yelp come from an awaking toddler in the bedroom. And to his great surprise(not) it was Wufei who had decided to cause all the trouble. (again) Picking up Wufei and taking him out of the room so he would not wake the others, he looked at the small pilot and said "Man, Wufei, I pity your parents. You must have been a brat to raise." He promptly received a very powerful smack from a tiny fist after having made that comment. "Ok. Ok. sorry." He took Wufei into the kitchen with him and fixed a sippy cup of juice. (Thank you, Quatre was a packrat. While cleaning the kitchen, Duo had managed to locate several sippy cups, baby spoons, and baby bibs which would become very useful.)

As soon as he had accomplished this fairly simple task,( Wufei had used the sippy cup to bang on Duo's head with) Duo noticed that the other three were beginning to wake, as well. Trowa and Quatre were up instantly, but Heero continued to lay on the bed not moving. Duo noticed and wondered if something was wrong. Quickly getting Quatre and Trowa their cups of juice, he settled them into the now baby-proof living room and returned to see what was wrong with Heero.

"Hey, Hee-chan, what's up with you?" he asked picking the youngest of all the pilots up and sitting him on his lap.  
He was still surprised to have found out Heero was the youngest pilot. He never would have known except for a few months ago, Quatre had decided it would be fun to start celebrating everyone's birthdays and had done some snooping around. He had then discovered everyone's true birthdays and found that Trowa was the oldest, then Duo, then Wufei, the Quatre, and Heero was actually around 14 months younger than Trowa making him the youngest. That had provided Duo with weeks of entertainment as he began teasing Heero about his age soon earning Heero the title as the baby of the group from the others. They started referring to him like that saying things like, "the baby's going out on a mission alone. Shouldn't one of us go with him?", "I don't you're old enough to drink. Are you?",and when they were out around girls the other boys would use it to tease him with in front of all of them. By saying things like "Sure,he'll take you out, but one of us will have to chaperone. He is the baby of our group." Duo had had to protect his braid for several more weeks after that as Heero swore revenge on the braided pilot, and soon Duo was almost regretting what he had started.ALMOST He did a double-check just to make sure his braid was really safe then turned back to the toddler. "So what's the matter?" he asked again when he had gotten no response the first time.

He looked carefully at Heero's face. The toddler's face was pale but flushed. Duo place his hand on his forehead. "You have a fever! And it seems to be very high! You couldn't have just gotten sick when you were turned into a baby could you? I'll bet you were sick before and just didn't tell anyone. Is that right?" He knew the four could understand him. Really, the only difference in them was that they were smaller and couldn't control their emotions as well, they also did not have their usual gracefullness as their small bodies manuevered like all other toddlers'. Looking at Heero's eyes, he got his answer. Heero had been sick before, and most likely no one would have known if he had not been changed into a baby. Duo carried Heero into the living room where the others were and laid him on the couch. "Ok. You stay here. I'll go see who I can call to ask what to do. I'll be right back." Duo promised as he went to look where he knew Quatre's address book.

"_Who could I call_?"

to be continued...

ok. so sorry for the delay. really really sorry, but i had a huge research paper, a spanish project, and i'm completely over-  
scheduled with stuff i do after school. will update more as soon as i possibly can.

PS. love reviews. so send them. and thanx to all who have already.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

Duo figures out that Heero is really sick, but he has no idea of what to do. He can't take care of him and watch three other toddlers at the same time. So who does he call? Why the only person at home. And this person is .  
hint: blondish hair. ( not Relena or Dorothy)


	5. Reinforcements

I don't own this show! seriously, i'm broke so don't sue. u won't get anything. 'cept maybe some crumpled notebook paper. 

okay. time for an update (maybe overtime)

Duo picked up the phone and began dialing numbers of all the people he knew. However, the phone never seemed to get through to them. He returned to the living room and picked  
up the now fully awake and crying Heero. He returned to the kitchen to try and look up  
more numbers in the phone book while trying to get the sick chibi to stop crying.

"Maybe if I tried to somehow contact Sister Helen. How would I do that? Maybe if I yell her name really loudly. OK here goes nothing. "Sister Helen! Sister Helen! Hey! If you can hear me, I need some help here."

Suddenly from what seemed like out of nowhere there appeared a swirling of bright lights. "Duo. Must you yell?"  
"Well, it didn't look like you were coming"  
"I wasn't going to respond to your calls, but I see this is an emergency. Tell me. How would you like for me to help you"  
"I don't know. Heero's really sick here, and I don't know what to do. Besides that, there are three other toddlers in the living room that I also need to look after."

"Well, maybe with how demanding this job is, I will allow you to have help of some kind"  
"What kind of help?"  
"I could easily make one of your friends appear here to help you"  
"Like who?"  
"Nuh-uh. That's for me to decide. You just get to pick whether you want the help or not._ I think there's another person that needs to be taught a lesson as well_."

As soon as she had said this, a crash was heard coming from the living room. Followed by the shouting of three small toddlers. All this caused Heero to start screaming louder.

"I think I'll take the help." He hurriedly said.  
"Right. He should be here about an hour after I leave. Good bye, Duo, I hope you soon learn your lesson"  
"Wait a minute! He...He who?"

But before he could get an answer she had disappeared. Cradling the sick toddler in his arms, Duo rushed to the living room to see what had been broken this time. "oh, please please please don't let it be my custom model of Wing. Please." When he got to the scene of the crime he was upset to see that it had been just that. "And it took me three months to put that together!"

He glared at the three toddlers plotting the revenge he would get the moment they returned to normal.

"Just you three wait. I have plenty of blackmail stuff on you. Like you, Wuffie, I happen to have a picture of you dressed in frilly,pink apron from when we were drunk and played truth or dare. And I have a picture of you, Trowa, that I took right when you woke up before you could put all that gel in your hair. And you, Quatre, I believe I could obtain some pictures of you dressed up as a girl if I asked your sisters."

Hearing Duo mutter these things under his breath Heero began to laugh. Duo was so shocked that he almost dropped the chibi pilot.  
"What are you laughing about? If you do anything I have some good pictures of you sleeping with your teddy bear."  
Needless to say, Heero stopped laughing. Instead he snuggled further into the braided pilot's embrace and soon began to show signs of sleepiness. (kawaii!) Duo laughed softly before thinking to himself of how dead he would be once Heero was able to get his hands on a gun again.

After cleaning up the model the best he could using only one arm, (Heero had refused to be set next to the other three), he gathered up all four toddlers and took them to another room that contained fewer breakable items. And he thought he had finally managed to baby proof the living room. He should have guessed that toddlers who were also the pilots of weapons of mass destruction would be able to figure out a way around all his careful work.

The room was actually an old playroom. He had discovered it about a week ago when he explored the house,and he couldn't believe he hadn't remembered it until now. At the moment chibi Trowa was bouncing happily on one of those small round indoor trampolines, Quatre was playing tea party with some of the stuffed animals, Wufei was climbing all over a miniature jungle gym, and Heero was still clinging to Duo refusing to allow him to place him down.

"What's the matter Heechan? Don't you want to play with the others?" "No"  
"Why"  
"Don't feel good"  
"Oh, okay. I guess you don't. I bet if you slept some more you would feel better"  
"hn," he muttered before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

Duo sat in one of the rocking chairs in the room enjoying the fact that now that he had placed them all in the playroom all he had to do was watch them play. Or so he thought. An hour passed by where four chibis played or slept without causing any trouble until... Three of them became hungry!

"Duo-baka, hungry!" came the shout of an evil little chibi voice. Duo looked down and saw Wufie staring up at him. "YOu're hungry are you? Well, what would you like"  
"Candy!"was Wufie's reply.  
"No! want cookies!" Quatre shouted.  
"Ice cream!" Trowa exclaimed.  
"I don't think I'm supposed to let you have that kind of stuff"  
"Baka"  
"Poopyhead"  
"Meanie!"

Duo's eyes widened in shock as the three toddlers angrily advanced towards him intent on causing him harm. Before they could do anything, however, the room was filled with a bunch of swirling lights then from the middle of the lights emergerd "Duo's helper". It was...

tbc

Sorry to have not updated in a while. School's been really hectic lately. I'm also working on two other fanfics at the time. ( also staring my two favorite pilots Heero and Duo) I might be doing a yaoi fic soon. But I'll probably wait until I've finished these first. Or maybe I should make this into a yaoi fic

WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
yaoi or nonyaoi ( the yaoi would be mainly 2+1 with some 3+4.)


	6. Take Two

Ok this is the yaoi version. If you wanted non-yaoi go back and click on the other Duo babysits! (non yaoi)  
disclaimer: I still do not own GW. They belong to someone else. I also have no association with the owners of teletubbies. So don't sue me! Besides that I'm broke. I'm mean I don't even own my own computer. It's my parents. All I own is notebooks w/ no blank paper and a evil leaky pen. So I repeat DON'T SUE!  
Welcome all yaoi fans! (gomen for the delay) Where were we? oh yeah.

* * *

It was...dun, dun, dun...Zechs Merquise!

"It must be getting harder and harder to find good help these days if this was the best she could do," Duo said sarcastically while standing there gaping. But before he could complain anymore, there was ANOTHER loud crash.

"What am I doing here! And what the heck was that noise," shouted a very angry and confused Zechs.

"Look behind you."

Zechs turned around and saw three chibi pilots and one very broken model of the tallgeese. He stared at the mess looked back and Duo, stared at the mess, and returned his gaze to Duo. His mouth was wide open and Duo could tell he was totally in shock. So Duo laughed at him. Finally after standing in complete silence for five minutes, Zechs was able to speak.

"What did you do, Maxwell!"

"Me? why would you think this is my fault, you guys always blame me for everything! I mean seriously can't a guy go out and have some fun and not always get blamed when something bad happens? I mean sure it was my fault the safehouse exploded, and i was responsible for painting Wufei's nataku pink. Sure I did dye all Quatre's pink shirts black, and maybe it was me who uploaded all those viruses on Heero's laptop, and I..."

"Maxwell, we get the point. You're right, I was wrong to assume it was you who caused this problem. So why don't you explain to me how this all happened."

"Well, it started like this..."

Duo then proceeded to give Zechs the full story, with a few minor modifications. At the end of the story, Zechs looked at each of the toddlers, the huge messes, and Duo, and said "and why was I chosen to help?"

Duo did not get a chance to answer as a swirling of lights appeared AGAIN. And there in the middle of the room stood Sister Helen.

"Allow me to explain. I have seen how you have fought against the pilots all this time and how you've changed your identity in order to escape the responsibilities you were born to complete. I have also seen how much damage you caused during the war, and I believe a sufficient punishment for these crimes would be having to help Duo babysit the other pilots."

"Really? Are you sure that is the best idea? I mean I'm sure I didn't do anything that bad. What if you send me to a Relena's all girl boarding school for ten years or maybe a twenty year sentence in the toughest prison or maybe working for the teletubbies company."

"No, I believe you'll learn your lesson faster this way." And with that, she disappeared and her trademark swirl of lights.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of those lights." Duo said before going to clean up yet another ruined model. Zechs just kinda stood there for a while.

"Well, you could come help me ya know." Duo exclaimed from where he was holding four toddlers and trying to clean up the mess at the same time.

"I don't know what to do."

"Pick two."

"Two what?"

"You pick two toddlers and watch them, and I'll watch the other two."

"Ok, I'll take the two easiest ones to watch. I pick Trowa and Wufei."

"Oh darn, I should have picked first. When will I ever learn?" He fought to hold back the smile as he handed over the two Zechs had requested.

"And to be fair, I think, we should each be responsible for the messes our two make."

"I agree."

"Glad to see you're being reasonable for once, Maxwell."

Duo only smirked as he picked up his two and turned to leave the room. "By the way, Wufei and Trowa are the ones who made that mess in the floor so get to work. And when your done with that there is still that mess in the kitchen they left from this morning."

"WHAT?"

TBC...

Hello all my nice reveiwers! I told you I'd update, it just took me a little while. Glad you liked my decision, and thanx for your comments. I will try to update much sooner this time. Until later, me


	7. What's that smell!

Ok. I'm finally back. gomen but um…my computer kinda crashed causing my files to be temporarily deleted which kind of depressed me making me unable to write….Uh..yeah….but then I remembered I had backed up my files. So YAY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW! If I did do you seriously think I'd be sitting around writing fan fiction when I could just make the actual series longer. 

Let's begin...

Zechs soon found out that he had not made the best decision when he had chosen to take Wufei and Trowa. But when he had made that decision he had been more concerned with the fact Heero probably had a gun and Quatre was probably a bit of a cry baby as a toddler. Those things didn't seem so bad now that he was attempting to mop the kitchen while keeping Trowa and Wufei from killing each other. Several thoughts were running through his mind about what would be the most painful kind of torture to make Duo endure before actually destroying the braided nuisance.

Duo could hear Zechs' complaining from the other side of the house where he now had Heero and Quatre settled quietly on his lap as he read them a story. He was really beginning to enjoy his "punishment" now that he had some help. Then he heard a shout from Zechs and was forced to go check it out.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" exclaimed Zechs as Duo rushed into the room. (1)

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything." replied Duo.

"How could you not smell that?"

"What?" Duo sniffed the air trying to figure out what the older man was whining about now. What he smelled was enough to make him gag.

"See. What did I tell you?"

"Um. I think it's coming from them"

"What?"

"Well, they're toddlers, right? And I'm pretty sure toddlers their age aren't potty-trained." Duo remarked suddenly very grateful he had thought ahead and placed diapers on the four after their bath.

"Please tell me that you're joking. You cannot be serious about this."

" Oh, I'm serious. Dead serious. Besides you should know that I don't lie."

"So….what do we do"

"Duh, we change their diapers. …Wait….Don't tell me you don't know how to change a diaper"

"It's not like I've ever been around any babies that much"

"You have a younger sister"

"So. We also had a nanny that took care of her"

"Of, course. I should have known"

"Oh, and you're the baby expert. When exactly did you get so much experience with kids?"

" When I helped take care of them at the orphanage I used to live in"

"Sorry. I didn't know"

"No biggie. I just suggest that you hurry and change your two before the smell gets worse"

"Uh.. Could I have some help"

"I guess. ..but just this once. After this you have to take care of them yourself."

The two carried their charges to the playroom where there was a changing table. Duo quickly explained the process of changing a diaper to Zechs before easily changing the two toddlers he was taking care of with no problems. Zechs, on the other hand, was not quite as lucky. He wasn't fast enough and Wufie decided it would be fun to um…how do I put this…pee all over the front of the former Tallgeese pilot. Then Trowa kept moving, so it took Zechs about eleven tries before he could get the diaper on him.

Zechs begged Duo to watch Wufei and Trowa while he went and changed into some clean clothes. Duo finally agreed and showed him where some of Trowa's clothes were that he could borrow.

When Zechs returned to the room he found a sleeping Heero, a crying Quatre, and Wufei and Trowa fighting with each other.

"Please take your two before they wake up Heero. He needs all the sleep he can get"

"Why? What's wrong with him"

"He's sick"

"Did you give him any kind of medicine"

"There's nothing in there that someone his age can take"

"Hm. Is he really sick"

"Dude. This is Heero. If it wasn't serious, I probably wouldn't be able to tell there was anything wrong with him"

"Well, I could watch Quatre while you take Heero to the store and get some medicine"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You're barely able to handle those two. How can you handle three of them?"

"Just trust me. I can handle them for one hour by myself"

"Well, thanks." Duo said handing him Quatre before taking Heero and heading out to the car.

Zechs in the meantime had just realized exactly what he had done.

Tbc……

(1)- I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. This was always my least favorite part of babysitting.

next chapter preview: Zechs attempts to take care of the three chibi pilots while Duo tries to figure out how to find his way through a store while watching a sick toddler.


	8. Bites and Blondes

gomen gomen gomen for the many months I let pass without updating. I just couldn't come up with anything. 

Ok. I think we established the fact that I don't own Gundam Wing in the previous seven chapters, so from now on there will be no long disclaimers. Well, after this anyway.

Let's see where did I leave off….

* * *

Duo entered the pharmacy while carefully carrying the sick, sleepy Heero. ( poor little Hee-chan. ) The braided boy looked around at the many, many aisles of medicine in the drug store. This was a bit overwhelming.

'_Well, if I don't start now, I'll never find anything.'_ Duo thought as he began making his way between the shelves scanning what each bottle to see what the medicines were for.

Half an hour later, Heero decided to become rather fussy. Well, wouldn't you if you were really sick, stuck in a toddler's body, extremely sleepy, and not able to sleep because you were stuck in a pharmacy store with really bright lights that prevented you from being able to fall asleep properly?

Heero began crying that kind of cry that is loud and sounds more like screaming than crying,and he started beating his tiny fists on Duo's head.

The violet-eyed pilot began shushing the younger boy and petting him, trying to get him to calm down. It really wasn't working. Soon the wails had caught the attention of almost everyone in the store. 1.

Duo continued to coo at the toddler while looking for the medicine, but Heero's cries just seemed to get louder instead of quieting like Duo wished they would. Finally the older boy stumbled upon the shelf of children's medicines. Now if only there weren't so many different kinds.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Quatre's place……..

Zechs was running through the hallway carrying Trowa in one arm and Wufei in the other. "Quatre! Quatre, where are you? Come out, Come out, wherever you are."

He had only turned around for one second to stop another of Trowa and Wufei's fights, and the blonde Arabian had somehow managed to entirely disappear. This was so not good.

"Ow!" screamed Zechs as he almost dropped Wufei. "What did you bite me for, you little brat!" At that Trowa bit him and this time the white-haired pilot did drop the two. (Don't worry they're fine)  
"I see. So now you two have decided to team up against me!" He yelled as the two giggled and took off crawling. Well, crawling is much faster than wobbling.

Zechs took off after them, completely forgetting his search for the third toddler.

For coughs, for fevers, for runny noses, for stuffed noses, for coughs and runny noses, for coughs and stuffed noses, for coughs and fevers, for fevers and runny noses, for fevers and stuffed noses, for nausea, for headaches, for chills, for sore throats, for runny noses and sore throats, for ok….I'm tired of this now. Etc.

Duo stared hopelessly at the many different types of medicine for children. After a few minutes he was approached by a young blonde girl wearing a nametag that had her name and the fact that she worked at the pharmacy written on it.

"Hi! I'm Keiko. Can I help you?" she asked in an overly cheery voice.

" Um…sure. See Heero, here is sick, and I'm not sure which medicine he needs."

"Awww! What a cutie! Hey, there little guy. Are you sick? That's too bad, but I'm going to help your daddy find you some medicine that's going to make you feel all better." Keiko cooed at the toddler.

Heero glared at her, and Duo laughed nervously. "Uh…yeah..I'm not his.."

"Here ya go!" The girl interrupted handing him a box. "This is just what he needs."

Duo nodded and watched amazed as the blonde bounded over to the next customer to offer her help, still remaining just as perky.

He made his way to the check out trying to get out as soon as possible before Heero could start screaming again.

'hmmm…..I wonder how Zechs is doing.'

Tbc…..

1) Don't you hate when you're in a store, and the baby you're watching starts crying, and everyone starts just staring at you? It's like you want to scream Hey People! Babies scream and cry! And there's nothing you can do to stop them! So stop staring!

Or is that only the way I feel. oh well, until the next chapter.

Next time:  
Duo and Heero return home to find that Zechs is in a lot of trouble.


	9. Memories and Mayhem

I know. I know. I'm incredibly lazy and don't update nearly as much as I should. But hey. It's a lot of work. (That and I have like six stories going at once) 

Okay enough with the excuses. I shall now begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. I just take them out to play ever now and then.

* * *

Duo, who was relieved to have finally found the right medicine, and Heero, who had woken back up, had finally made it back to the mansion, where all the two wanted to do was get some sleep.

Unfortunately, when they got there they discovered that there was no way anyone was going to get any sleep.

Opening the door, Duo was greeted by the sounds of squealing ( from the chibis), cursing (from Zechs), and crashing (from both of the aforementioned) The braided pilot sighed and decided to temporarily ignore the chaos, so he could take care of his koi first.

He laid Heero in the queen-sized bed in what was considered "their" room at Quatre's and covered him with a baby blanket he had found in the nursery. Carefully reading the instructions and warnings on the baby medicine , then rereading them to double check that he completely understood them, he measured out the medicine for Hee-chan.

Heero, however, really didn't feel like taking the nasty "cherry" flavored medicine. 1. After begging, pleading, and bribing the toddler for half an hour, Duo managed to convince him to take the medicine. (Only after he had had to take some first to prove to him how "tasty" it was.)2.

Sitting on the bed next to the sick child, he gently stroked the always disarrayed brown bangs back hoping what he was doing was soothing to the younger boy. He knew that when Heero was his normal self, he loved to have Duo pet him.

Duo remembered back to when he and Heero had first admitted their feelings for each other. Shortly after the Mariemaia incident, they had decided to get an apartment together. Neither one of them had anyone that they wanted to live with. (Regardless of what Relena thought) But they both knew they didn't want to live alone any longer. As the weeks passed they got closer and closer until one night, when they were having their usual 'movie night', Duo had finally gotten the courage to kiss the smaller boy. He had been slightly surprised and extremely happy when instead of killing him, Heero had returned the kiss.

From then on they had been a couple. The other pilots and Hilde had been so happy for them. Some even telling them that "it was about time". In fact, the only person who hadn't taken it so well had been Relena, but shortly after she realized that her chance with Heero was gone, she had met Haru, her now fiancé.

As Duo thought through everything that had happened the past year, the medicine began to kick in, and Heero fell asleep. Duo quietly eased out of the room making sure to leave the door open behind him, so he could hear if the younger boy needed him.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from a different room, Duo hurried to see what kind of trouble Zechs had gotten himself into.

When he got to the living room he found that Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre had somehow managed to tie Zechs to a chair and gag him. The crash had been Zechs attempting to escape from the chair only to end up tipping himself over.

"Wow! How did this happen?" Duo asked as he hurried to untie Zechs and try not to burst out laughing at the same time.

Once Zechs was free, the oldest pilot began to chase the chibis around the room.

"I'm going to get you brats! You evil little monsters! I'll teach you to pull that kind of with me and think you can get away with it!"

"Zechs!" Duo shouted in disbelief.

"What?" Zechs looked over to the braided pilot confused.

"Don't use that language around the babies!" Duo admonished.

Seeing that Zechs was getting yelled out, the chibis decided they would get him in even more trouble. The three looked at each other, all grinning evily before they simutaneously began crying as loud as they could.

"Now look what you've done!"Duo scolded. " You've made them cry." He picked up the three ,while glaring at the older pilot, and carried them to the playroom.

Zechs just stood there stunned as the three looked over Duo's shoulders to grin mischieviously at him. That was when Zechs became really worried.

* * *

1. It doesn't ever really taste like cherry! Never!

2. I've seen so many parents that had to do that either with medicines or baby food. It's hilarious to see them tell the baby how good it is, then after they taste it have to force themselves not to make a face when they discover just how nasty it is.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'd love to thank you all personally, but it's seems I've procrastinated too long and now I don't think I can fit that many into this document.

Later. Promise I'll try to write a longer chappie next time.


End file.
